Feels Like Home
by KiwiStar
Summary: There was something about him, something that calmed her, something that made her want to let go of all her pain and just melt away with him. There was just something about him that made everywhere feel like home, as long as he was with her. Shay/JoMo.


**Okay, here's a oneshot I wrote for Shay/John!lol. Um the song is Feels Like home by Chantal Kreviazuk. I only own Shay. I'd like to thank my beta-reading, advice-giving, Sting-loving, totally awesome e-sis , Angel, she beta-read this and helped me out with numerous other things. Anyways, please read, review and enjoy:)**_

* * *

_

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

Shay just couldn't believe it. It was undeniable. The way his eyes caught the sunlight, entrapping a warm, comforting sparkle. It was calm, serene, and tranquil the way he could just smile at her and she'd be at his will. Something in his eyes, the peaceful brown orbs that could filter through her shyness and see her for who she truly was. It made her want to just let it go and be herself.

It was the way his strong arms circled around her, drawing her into his chest. Surrounded by a strong, loving embrace, she could feel herself lose her grip on reality, letting go of all the pain that had struck her heart and releasing the true soul that lay inside. Only he could make her feel like this, this calm and at ease, as if the entire world had disappeared.

The firm, reassuring and mesmerizing tones of his voice made her heart skip a beat every time he smiled at her, every time he threw and arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his arm. Her body, soul and mine was at an equilibrium, balanced for the first time she could remember. It was like a daydream, a safe haven away from a harsh reality and she just hoped that it would last for the rest of her life.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

If only he knew how lonely she had been. She had been left in the dark, shut out from society and treated like she never belonged. All her past lovers hadn't treated her right, casting her into overwhelming feelings of being alone. No one to talk to, no one's arms to run into when she needed to get away from life. She had been alone for so long, she had almost forgot the feeling of being loved and treasured. Her min slunk into a shy and quiet shell, preparing itself for disaster before it could strike.

She wanted someone to come alone, take her hand and tell her they loved her. Someone to sweep her off her feet and prove to her that he could make everything alright. She wanted someone to come along and protect her from all the evils of the world.

Shay had found that in John. He had come, riding in from nowhere and changed her life in the same way she used to dream about. With his love and compassion, she flourished under his warmth and comfort like the fresh spring flowers did under the sun. There wasn't anymore pain, or sorrow. No tricks or torment. Truly, she had changed; becoming bolder and more confident, even if it was just the slightest. He had changed her into who she truly was.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

It felt like she was home. His fiery and loving embrace that swirled and danced around her, encircling her in a warm, bright and peaceful dream. As he held her, she felt like she was being taken back to where she came form; Canada. The one place she felt comforted and like she had all the love she'd ever need. It was like this whenever she was with him. She was always taken back into a cloud of comfort, peace and completion. She had nothing to prove with him.

All she needed was him. All she'd ever need was him. He completed her, matched her and tore away all the discomfort and pain. His embrace was her safe haven, a steady and sure retreat from the world and she could simply let go and be herself. She would always feel like she belonged.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

Shay nearly jumped at the sharp, indiscrete shatter of a window. She knew it wasn't their house, but it was too close for comfort. Her breaths quickened as the sirens wailed down the street, shattering the perfect silence that had been floating on the air. Reflexively, she curled into him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and being put at ease.

He had that effect on her, the world could be falling to pieces, tearing at the very seams that held it together, and she'd be calm. As long as she had him with her, nothing could harm her, nothing could bother her, and nothing could bring her down. If he was with her, she'd be alright. Whenever he was with her, his golden aura brightened, glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns, putting her frightened mind at ease and letting her bask in the glow of his love. He would always be there, guiding her and filling her with hope and promise so great that even in her darkest hour, she could thrive and know that everything would be alright.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

If only he knew how much this moment meant to her, being curled up in his arms and held tightly. If he only knew how long she had waited to even fathom this intensity of love and the soft touch of his hand brushing her hair from her face. The way he made her feel, like her heart and soul was being warmed and secured in never-ending bliss. The happiness was great, intense and real.

He made her happy, like she was invincible. And she would never forget this feeling, the feeling of being wanted by somebody, loved by somebody. Her world was finally coming together and everything was falling into place. Everything was perfect. Truthfully, she never thought she could be this deep in love. She could willingly put it all out on the line for him and not be afraid of any consequences. She was undeniably in love with John Hennigan.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

It was like she was home all the time, his love comforted her they way an old childhood home would. It calmed and soothed her, made her feel wanted and loved. She was where she wanted to be, wrapped up in his arms, loving him without caution and having him return those feelings. Everything about him made sense to her, made her feel like she could do anything and everything she wanted. It was love without boundaries. It was where she belonged, where she was loved and cared for relentlessly. No matter where they were, she was happy as long as he was there. As long as he was there, she wouldn't have cared if she was still just as shy as before, she was happy. She was home.


End file.
